puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Doyle Island (Hunter)
|petname1=Poseidon |pettype2= |petname2=Outlaws |pettype3= |petname3=llluminatti |navy_color=Orange}} Doyle Island is a medium island in the . There are two known routes from the island: and . = Natural Resources = = Buildings = The naming theme on Doyle is Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, the creator of Sherlock Holmes. ; Bank : Investor Moriarty ; Commodities market : The Game is A-Fruit ; Estate agent : The Norwood Builder ; House : ; Inn : Violins and Vill-Inns (upgraded) ; Palace : Two Twenty-One B Baker Street ; Shipyard : No Ship, Sherlock (bazaar) : Pier Juan (upgraded) : Scotland Yard : His last Bow (upgraded) ; Weavery : The Valley of Shears (bazaar) = Government = Doyle is governed by Illuminatti. = History = A rock on the western edge of the island reads, "This island were fashioned by Silvertooth." Blockades , 2007-04-07: Razorblade Romance colonized Doyle, defeating Beyond the veil in a three-round sinking blockade. Beyond the veil conceded defeat halfway through the second round. , 2007-07-07: Doyle was defended by Razorblade Romance in a three-round sinking blockade against The All-Consuming Flame, a Brigand King flag led by Azarbad the Great. , 2007-08-27: The Enlightened, the BK flag of Vargas the Mad took Doyle in three rounds. Razorblade Romance did not defend. Castigo X and Access Denied showed up for fun, without dropping war chests. , 2007-09-01: Castigo X takes Doyle in four rounds, defeating The Enlightened and YPP - Your Purdy Pimps. , 2007-11-17: Castigo X successfully defended Doyle from Jinx, a Brigand King flag led by Gretchen Goldfang, in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-01-19: Castigo X successfully defended Doyle from Black Veil, a Brigand King flag led by The Widow Queen, in a four-round sinking blockade. , 2008-02-02: Beyond the veil takes Doyle in five rounds, defeating Castigo X. , 2008-03-01: Beyond the veil successfully defended against Piraten der Weltmeere in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-03-15: Beyond the veil loses to Jinx in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-03-22: Beyond the veil reclaims Doyle from Jinx in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-04-06: Rebel Rousers takes Doyle from Beyond the veil in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-06-07: Rebel Rousers successfully defended Doyle against Chthonic Horde in a three-round sinking blockade. Rebel Rousers transferred Doyle to Seas the Day; winners of the The Brig It On Event Blockade on August 17, 2008. , 2008-11-15: Seas the Day successfully defended Doyle against Beyond the veil in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-12-07: Seas the Day lost control of Doyle island to Requited Desires in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-01-03: Coerced Coexistence successfully took Doyle from Requited Desires in a three-round non-sinking blockade. Vexed Ronin defended on behalf of Requited Desires. Coerced Coexistence transferred Doyle to Illuminatti; winners of the Pig Pile Event Blockade on February 21, 2009. , 2009-04-25: Illuminati lost control of Doyle to Rebel Rousers in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-05-30: Rebel Rousers lost control of Doyle to Illuminati in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2009-06-07: Illuminati lost control of Doyle to Rebel Rousers in a four-round sinking blockade. , 2009-08-29: Rebel Rousers lost control of Doyle to Illuminati in a three-round non-sinking blockade. Rebel Rousers did not contend, though Sparta did also challenge Illuminati. , 2011-3-26: Illuminatti successfully defended Doyle against Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2011-7-9: Illuminatti successfully defended Doyle against Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2011-9-17: Illuminatti successfully defended Doyle against The Enlightened in a three-round sinking blockade.